


Shooter Girl Mitzi: Get a Job, Slacker!

by Solitarycafe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Competition, Futanari, Masturbation, Other, Series, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitarycafe/pseuds/Solitarycafe
Summary: An unemployed futa finds a job in an unlikely place.





	Shooter Girl Mitzi: Get a Job, Slacker!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a character intro story starting Mitzi. It's part of my ongoing series called "Shooter Girls"

Dear Miss Jones,

Thank you for your interest in our company! Unfortunately, the position you have applied for has been filled. If you’re still interested in working with us, please see the attached file for positions that are currently available.

Mitzi Jones stared down at her phone with a blank look as she read yet another automated rejection email. She sighed heavily as she clicked the link, and she chuckled darkly as she saw the positions that were listed there.  
“Lotta good all that schooling did for me,” she mumbled as she shoved the phone back into her pocket. She didn't even have a computer to look for jobs, and her older brother always gave her a hard time when she asked to use his.  
“Well, shit,” she crossed her arms once more and frowned. She was tired of going to the library to look for jobs, and even when her brother was out she couldn't get on his computer because it was password protected. She knew why he didn't want her to use it: he probably had a ton of porn on it, but she didn't care. Really, she probably watched more porn than he did, but she wasn't about to tell him that; the last thing she needed was for her brother or anyone else in the house to have more ammo to use against her.  
Currently, she was standing in her bedroom, or what was left of it. The room was actually being remodeled, and the only thing that was in it was a single mattress on the floor and a scattering of toiletries and other necessities beside it. The majority of her earthly belongings were neatly packed into boxes, which were stacked against the wall, and she had no intention of unpacking them until they were in her own apartment.  
She headed out of the bedroom and heard the loud sounds of a shooting video game in the living room. She turned out of the hallway and saw her brother sitting on the couch with a controller in his hand. He was taller and darker than her and had taken more after their father with features, and Mitzi had always thought that he could probably be a model...if he wasn't such a lazy asshole.  
“Hey, bro, can I use your computer?” She asked him flatly, obviously not in the mood to bullshit.  
Her brother groaned as he kept his eyes glued to the tv, “Why?”  
“You know why: I need to put in a few more job applications, it's hard to do it on my phone; takes freaking forever.”  
Her brother sniffed, “You should have thought about that before you went to college and got a degree you couldn't use.”  
Mitzi stiffened. She'd graduated a little over a month prior and had gotten herself a business degree. Unfortunately for her, she hadn't been able to find a job with it, because most places wanted her to have some sort of experience, which of course, she didn't have, because she'd been in school to get the degree that she thought she needed. It had been an exhausting, ironic experience, and she'd given up on trying to find a good job and was now simply looking for any job at all, if for no other reason than to get her mom's boyfriend off her back.  
“Tyrone, don't be a jerk,” she mumbled, trying not to let him get the best of her. “C’mon, I already know you have a bunch of porn on your computer; I don't give a shit. I'm not gonna go clicking through all your stuff, you can even make a guest account for me.”  
Her brother, Tyrone, flared up at her before flicking his eyes back onto the screen, “I I don't have any porn, I just don't feel like it's fair that you’re asking for my help now after you acted like such a hotshot before you left. What happened to your laptop anyway?”  
She was beginning to lose her patience, “You know what happened to it: I hocked it.”  
He smiled smugly, “Oh, that's right, you did, didn't you? Sucks to suck, I guess.”  
Mitzi balled her fists for a moment before relaxing slightly as she faced the TV, “What is this crap? Call of stupid twenty nine or whatever the hell? How did you afford this, anyway?”  
Like her, Tyrone was also unemployed, but both their mother and her boyfriend weren't riding him about it like they were on her, “Doesn't matter; mind your own business, Mitzi.”  
She scoffed as she watched the overly animated FPS, “This is hot garbage, it's exactly the same as the last one. I’ve never even played this before and I bet I could beat your ass into the ground at it.”  
Both she and her brother had one thing in common: they were very competitive, especially against each other. Even though he knew he was being riled, Tyrone couldn't help but laugh, “There's no way in hell you could beat me, don't even try.”  
Mitzi was already grabbing for the other controller, “Big talk from a little man; bring up a map and we can do this however you want. Zombies, PVP, it won't matter. If I win, will you let me use your computer?”  
Tyrone inhaled sharply. He was taller than she was, more muscular, and he weighed more, but none of those things had anything to do with her 'little man’ crack. “Fine. And if I win?”  
She shook her head, “You know I don't have anything to give you, but if you win I'll set you up for a date with Wendy Sorento.”  
He chuckled. Wendy was an old crush of his from highschool, and though he considered himself somewhat of a player, he'd never been able to get her number, let alone get a date with her. Mitzi and Wendy weren't good friends, but they stayed in touch often enough to where he believed her, “Well shit, you've got yourself a deal, little sister,” he said as he quit his current game and exited to the main screen.

Mitzi had always been good with her hands, and beating all the boys at their own game was a favorite past time of hers. When they were kids, she would beat her brother at basketball more often than not, and nearly anything else they played with the other neighborhood kids.  
Beating him at the overpriced, overhyped FPS wasn't any different. She preferred to use sniper rifles in such games, and when he accused her of relying on them too heavily (after she'd gotten several headshots in on him) she switched to pistols and continued to beat his poor, digital soldier into the proverbial dust.  
He got lucky a few times, but she was still far ahead of him in kills before she leaned back and grinned, “Okay, seriously, what are we playing to? I can do this all day, I just don’t want to.”  
Her brother grimaced, “You’re only doing so well because it’s just pvp. If we were playing zombies then…”  
Her bright laughter cut him off, “God, you have an excuse for everything! I don’t care what I’m shooting; I’m telling you, all these games are exactly the same. Let’s play a round of zombies if you think it’s going to make any difference.”  
He silently exited out of their match and conveniently skipped over the recap of how many times he’d killed her. A few moments later, a new map was loaded, and Mitzi went about the task of killing digital zombies. True to her word, she wasn’t having any difficulties, and even as the rounds intensified she played how she always did: fast and accurate. The game was keen on respawning unnecessary amounts of ammo, so she took advantage and played a little more sloppy than she usually did.  
They were almost in the final round when the front door opened.  
“Get a job, slacker!” Mitzi heard Doug’s voice behind her as her eyebrow twitched.  
Doug was her mother’s live in boyfriend, and incidentally the only person between all of them that made enough money to cover the rent. He’d made his comment somewhat jokingly, if completely obnoxiously, and it seemed to be his recurring go to any time he saw her doing something that wasn’t applying for jobs.  
“I’m trying,” she told him coldly as she blew yet another zombie’s head off. “When I win this, Tyrone is going to let me use his computer and I’m going to put in some more applications.”  
Doug hung up his cap and walked into the kitchen to wash his hands. He was covered in grease, like he usually was, and Mitzi had learned to synonymate the smell with him, so she hated it, “Seriously? God, you guys are always fighting; sure would be nice if you could put all that energy towards making this household some money.”  
Mitzi ignored the self righteous, alcoholic mechanic as she played for several seconds longer. Finally, the match ended, and she set her controller down and sighed, “Think you won?” She smirked at her brother.  
He returned her smug smile, “We’ll see.”  
The score came up on the screen and Mitzi laughed, “Hmm, interesting,” she jeered at him sarcastically.  
Tyrone glowered at the screen for a long moment, “You said you never played this before… liar.”  
“I didn’t lie; this game wasn’t even out when I was in school, genius, it came out like a week ago.”  
She glanced at the screen again as the majority of her triumphancy disappeared. She’d made at least fifty more kills than he had, and had made over a hundred headshots, but the emptiness of her victory manifested itself as she realized that she was still unemployed, and that she’d only done it to gain access to his computer.  
Tyrone tossed the controller on the couch as he stood, “Fine, you win. Follow me.”

Several minutes later, she was sitting in front of his mid-range PC, and he was standing behind her.  
“Yeah, I got it. I swear, I’m not gonna go clicking through all your shit!” She told him with exasperation for the third time. “You wanna stand there and watch me while I answer stupid questionnaires and fill out endless blocks of information?”  
“No,” Tyrone pouted slightly, obviously still upset at having lost to his little sister...again. “Just turn it off when you’re done.”  
He left the room and Mitzi sighed, “Jerk,” she whispered under her breath as she opened up browser window and signed into her email.

She actually did manage to fill out two applications before she went clicking through his shit. She’d never been one to deny her own curiosity, and she’d always been a forceful person. She had to know what her brother was so adamant about hiding, but she had no intention of rubbing it in his face.  
It took her awhile to find anything of relevance, and when she did, her eyes widened. Tyrone had an entire folder full of pictures of girls that she’d gone to highschool with. All of them were her age and they looked recent, so it’s not like it was illegal, but it did strike her as a little creepy that he had saved them on his computer.  
“Shit,” she whispered under her breath as she wheeled through them. She recognized many of them, and, at the time, she’d even hated some of them, but one thing was for sure: they all had great tits.  
She’d always thought it was a joke when people called her brother a player, but it seemed that he’d at least been able to convince girls to send him pictures, which had to count for something.  
‘“Is that… Tasha Stevens?” She leaned forward and stared at the screen.  
It was. Tasha was one of the girls that had competed against her in tennis back in highschool. She hated the bitch, at least at the time, but not because she was always beaten by her.  
Tasha Stevens was as white as sour cream and lived entirely off of her family's success. Last Mitzi had heard, she was living off her trust fund and partying it up on the west coast somewhere.  
The picture of her wasn’t bad: the young woman was lying topless on her bed, surrounded by stuffed animals. Mitzi still despised her, but she smiled slightly as a devilish sort of arousal came over her.  
How hot would it be to cum all over your stupid bitch face? Mitzi wondered as she felt her crotch tingle. She stared at the picture for a moment longer as she felt herself grow erect in her jeans, admiring her old rival’s pert pink nipples and dainty lips.  
Mitzi was a futanari, a fact that was made evident as the bulge in her jeans grew. To say that her male addition had made her life more challenging was an understatement, but she'd long since made peace with herself and was even glad that she was a futa; if for no other reason than the fact that it made her extremely unique. Incidentally, she was attracted to both males and females, but she’d never been in a serious relationship for obvious reasons.  
The idea of jacking off to Tasha’s breasts seemed appealing, but Mitzi fought the urge as she closed out of the window. There was no way she would have been able to talk her way out of it if she was caught, and besides that, she didn't want to cream her pants.  
Now, there were cummers, and there was Mitzi: even for a futa girl, she produced semen that was as healthy as it was copious. She watched quite a bit of porn, and she liked to giggle as she watched guys ejaculate. It was more comical than hot to her, and the hottest part of all was that she knew she could shoot loads more than they could.  
That was exactly why she resisted the urge to touch herself as she opened Tyrone’s recently viewed folder. There was a video there, and she double clicked it out of sheer curiosity, hoping it was a video of one of her old classmates doing something naughty.  
It wasn't, however, but something else entirely. She made sure the volume was down low as she watched the clip play, and her eyes widened, “What the hell?” she whispered as she felt her stomach sink nervously.  
In the video, there were two girls standing closely beside each other in front of a small audience, and they were positioned in front of some sort of strange looking court that looked like a cross between a bowling alley and a shuffle ball playing area. Both girls were masturbating furiously, and the small crowd was shouting and urging them on. At first, Mitzi thought they were wearing strapons, but as the camera zoomed in closer to them, she saw that they were working their hands over what could only have been their own penises. Both girls were fully clothed, but they both wore daisy dukes, and their cocks were hanging out through their open zippers as they both fapped themselves into oblivion.  
“What the fuck?” Mitzi whispered once more, almost repeating herself as her nervousness turned to confusion. “What is this?”  
Thankfully, Tyrone’s computer was facing the bedroom door, and if anyone walked in on her she would be able to click out of the window quickly.  
Getting caught was the last thing on her mind, however, as she leaned forward and winced at the screen. The two girls, if they were even girls at all, were both wearing t-shirts with branding on them. There were a few signs here and there, and an emblem higher up on the wall depicting a silhouette of a woman… a woman who had a dick jutting from her crotch.  
“Shooter girls…” Mitzi read the sign as her eyes snapped back to the two women who were obviously engaged in some sort of competition. One of them looked like she was about to pass out as her face contorted suddenly, and an arc of cum shot out of her cock and splattered down the playing area. Her opponent fired seconds after she did, and soon both of them were firing baby batter an an unprecedented rate.  
Mitzi was dumbfounded. She’d never seen anyone shoot as much as she herself could, but the girl’s in the video were firing away like they were never going to run out of the white stuff. It was almost enough to rival her own production, and as they both stopped some announcer was saying something before the video ended.  
It was perhaps a two minute clip, but it was one of the most life altering two minutes of Mitzi’s existence. She clicked out of the video and shut the computer down, almost afraid of what she’d found, before stood suddenly and ran to her room.  
She pulled out her phone and opened a browser window, “What the hell is shooter girls?” She muttered to herself as she typed the phrase into a search engine.  
A thousand things came up, and she clicked on the first website on the list.  
Welcome to shooter girls! A friendly purple text greeted her before a wall of boring disclaimer came up. She had seen so many porn sites that she never even paid attention to the disclaimer, and she clicked yes to being eighteen or older as she impatiently waited for the site to load on her dated smartphone.  
She scrolled through several pictures that were there and she shook her head as she realized what it was, “Oh my god…” she said slowly as her hands began to shake. it seemed that the shooter girls had only been around for a few years, but she’d never heard of it. It was a tournament involving futanari girls, and it seemed like every event revolved around shooting cum.  
She scanned the page quickly and read a few snippets here and there. There was a picture of a tall young woman smiling and waving, and a caption over her head read: Tilly Florez, winner of the second annual shooter girls final.  
“Tilly, huh?” Mitzi looked over the picture with a bit of incredulity. In the photo, Tilly was fully clothed and her dick was packed up, but she could see the bulge through the woman’s thin jeans as she scrolled down.  
Tilly Florez is also the the current shooter girls distance record holder: an incredible twelve and a half feet!  
Mitzi’s eyes nearly popped out of her head, “Twelve what?” She almost choked. She thought she was a far shooter, but twelve feet? What kind of monster could ejaculate that far? She cleared her head and continued to read through the page before she scrolled all the way to the bottom.  
Think you have what it takes to be a shooter girl? A line of text asked her. It’s estimated that less than 0.05% of women on the planet are futanari, and even fewer can shoot like our girls! We’re holding auditions for the next season of shooter girls: if you think you can shoot, we want you! Audition winners receive a $500 cash prize and a shot at the preliminary leagues!  
Mitzi blinked. If it was one thing she knew how to do, it was masturbate, but the idea of getting paid to do it sounded unthinkable. It seemed that many people were interested, however, and even though she'd never heard of it, it seemed that the shooter girls had had already gained a large cult following.  
She smiled broadly as she realized that she never would have found out about the event if it wasn't for her brother, “Your nasty ass likes girl dick,” she snickered as she imagined confronting her brother about the video. The thought did bring her some satisfaction, because he always called her a freak, and sometimes he referred to her as his little brother. In the end, it was nice to know that he secretly got off to futa girls, but she decided that that particular round of ammunition should be saved for a special occasion.  
She looked down at her screen once more and pursed her lips, “Okay… where is this place at, exactly?”

-One week later-

Mitzi could scarcely believe that she'd found the place as she walked up to the building. There was a small sign on the glass door that said 'SG auditions’, so she took a deep breath and swung it open.  
She'd taken a bus from her hometown in North Carolina all the way to Nashville, which was the closest audition location. The recruiter was only going to be there for three days, so she'd mustered up her courage and bought herself a ticket with her almost maxed out credit card. She didn't even have enough money to stay at a hotel, so she planned to take the latest bus back, which was another ten hour trip, but she did her best not to focus on the trip back as she stepped into the rented space.  
“Hi there!” A woman sitting in front of a makeshift laptop stand greeted her with a smile.  
Mitzi cleared her throat nervously, “Hey, is this, um, the shooter girl's audition?”  
“Yep,” the woman, a young brunette answered her with the same smile. “Have you registered online yet?”  
“Yeah, I think so, only, I did it from my phone, so hopefully it went through okay,” Mitzi tried to calm her nerves as she glanced around the room.  
There were three other girls sitting at one side if the room, and all of them were eying her. Between the receptionist and the three girl's (whom she assumed were also there to audition) she was the only black girl, but Mitzi was used to that.  
The brunette behind the laptop tapped a few keys and nodded, “Mitzi Jones?”  
“That's me,” Mitzi smiled as she brushed away some of her naturally curly hair away from her eyes.  
“Perfect, we got you down here, no problem,” the woman smiled. “It looks like you’ve already signed the digital disclosure form, but we are going to require another signature and we’ll need to take a look at your I.D. as well. Any information we take from you is strictly to cover our own butts, and it’s kept completely confidential,” the woman laughed. “If you want to take a seat over with the other girls, we'll get your audition going as soon as we can.”  
“Thanks,” Mitzi mumbled as she awkwardly made her way over to where the other girls were sitting.   
The only seat that was available was at the end next to a nervous looking red head. Mitzi sat stiffly and tried to relax as the girl turned toward her and waved weakly, “I really like your hair.”  
Mitzi smiled and fought the urge to roll her eyes. It wasn’t that she didn’t like hearing compliments, but they always seemed to revolve around her hair, “Thanks… I like your freckles,” she said, somewhat jokingly.  
The girl blushed, “Thanks. I’m Taylor by the way,” she said as she stuck out her hand.  
“Mitzi,” the curly haired college graduate shook the girl’s hand and tried not to frown at how limp and powerless the shake was. In many ways, she’d always been more judgemental of women than of men, but in the end, she respected only strength and willpower, and she had very little tolerance for weak women especially.  
‘“Did you travel far to be here?” Taylor asked as she took her hand back.  
“About ten hours by bus. You?” Mitzi was actually thankful for the idle chatter, since it was distracting her from the audition.  
“Oh, I live pretty close, actually. I figured I would come over and try out, since, you know…” the girl looked away and chuckled.  
“Nope, not really,” Mitzi leaned back and chuckled herself. “What do I know?”  
The girl flushed several shades of red, “I mean, since I’m a futanari and all, and the money would be nice… assuming I can make the cut, of course,” she added with a small hand gesture.  
The girl was oddly cute, and though Mitzi was feeling nervous, she wasn’t nearly as much so as the girl sitting next to her, “Have you seen videos of the matches?”  
The girl nodded, “Yeah; pretty amazing stuff. I mean, there’s no way I can shoot that much, even on my best day, but I guess I’m trying to break out of my shell a little and do something crazy. How about you?” She asked a little timidly, “Going for the top?”  
Mitzi smiled, “We’ll see. I like the idea of getting paid to jack off, and if people wanna watch me do it that’s okay with me. It doesn’t particularly do anything for me, but I guess it’s just like playing any sport in front of an audience,” she said, more to herself than to Taylor. “You know, like playing basketball or something.”  
Taylor’s eyes widened as she laughed, “Playing basketball is the same as masturbating?”  
“It is if it’s a competition with rules and a court,” Mitzi replied surely as she laughed along with the girl.  
The redhead was about to respond when a second woman came out from a room in the back, “Taylor Wilson?”  
Taylor’s head snapped over, “Here! I mean… yes,” she stood suddenly and looked as if she were going to pass out from embarrassment.  
“Hey, just relax and do your best,” Mitzi reassured her with a smile as the girl walked off.  
As Taylor followed the woman into some room in the back, Mitzi crossed her arms and frowned slightly, No way that girl is ever going to make it, she thought to herself.

Nearly an hour later, it was finally Mitzi’s turn to audition. She was the last person in the room, besides the receptionist, and every other girl had been called before her.   
The woman who’d come to fetch Taylor came to fetch her as well, and she introduced herself amicably, “Hi there, you must be Mitzi! Thanks for coming; I’m Janelle, one of the shooter girl’s main recruiters.”  
Mitzi shook the woman’s hand and was immediately impressed by the woman’s strength and confidence. The woman was tall and blonde and had a very business like air about her, and Mitzi thought that they would get along just fine, “Nice to meet you,” she replied as she returned the shake and struggled not to overcompensate.  
“The pleasure is mine. Now, if you’d like to follow me into the back here, we can get started,” Janelle turned and walked back in the direction she’d come from.  
Mitzi followed wordlessly as she tried to settle the butterflies in her stomach.

“So, tell me a little bit about yourself,” Janelle said several minutes later as the two sat in a small room that smelled like fresh paint.  
“Well, I just earned a business degree and am currently looking for a job,” Mitzi started surely. “I like to play sports and video games and, um, I love cats.”  
“Oh, that’s fantastic! Though, I’m more of a dog person, myself,” Janelle laughed. “So, we both know why you’re here, but a lot of girls get spooked or they are super nervous during the interview, so let me make a few things clear for you, Miss Jones. The shooter girls, though pornographic in nature, isn’t considered hard porn. You will never be expected to do anything that involves intercourse or sex of any kind, and your body will never be violated during the competition or at any phase in between. This is exactly what it looks like from the outside: a competition between gifted girls such as yourself. If you have any particular questions regarding the events or your personal safety and privacy, please don’t hesitate to ask them now.”  
Mitzi pursed her lips, “I do have one question… do you really make money doing this?”  
It seemed like Janelled had been taken off guard by the question, but she laughed a moment later, “Yes, people are really digging it. Our numbers are growing all the time, and we’re getting bigger sponsors as well. There’s the money we make from the events themselves, but we also get huge kickbacks from tube sites that sponsor our videos, and almost all of our post game content is free. A monthly subscription to our site will get our customers access to some exclusive content, ticket presales, and behind the scenes interviews, but overall we make money just by doing what we do. There aren't that many women in the world like you, Miss Jones, and people are curious. Many people want to indulge their fantasies, but they're too afraid to ask direct questions, or they question their own sexuality. We hope that in the long run, we can raise awareness of what some people are calling the third gender, while eliminating any negative stigmas attached to the idea.”  
Mitzi nodded slowly; it sounded too good to be true, but she was trying to keep an open mind, “That sounds great, but…” she paused, “Would this be a viable career option for me? I mean, if I wanted to do this for a living?”  
The woman looked over her for a long moment and smiled seriously, “You're a real serious contender, aren't you?”  
Mitzi shrugged, feeling suddenly nervous, “I’d like to consider myself one, yes.”  
“I like your attitude, miss Jones, and you seem like a right to the point kind of gal. Can you shoot?”  
Mitzi nodded confidently, “I can shoot, yes.”  
“How well?”  
Mitzi recalled the last time she'd masturbated in the shower. It was actually after she'd watched a few more shooter girls videos, and she'd plastered the shower wall so hard that she actually had to scrub it off afterward, “Pretty damn well.”  
“Good! If you can shoot as well as you say you can, then yes, I believe that we’ve grown enough to be considered a viable career option for you. The matches themselves don’t pay all that well, to be honest, but if you can get sponsored, that’s where the real money comes from. If you can get their attention and wow them, then they’ll come flocking to you. We can facilitate dealings with the sponsors, but ultimately, it’s between you and them… just be sure to read the contract before you sign,” she added with a serious smile. “In any case, it’s a little early to be talking about that; we still have an audition to do!”  
Mitzi nodded and smiled, “Well, yeah, talk is cheap, after all.”  
Janelle chuckled, “Most of the time, yes. Now, if I could see your I.D. and get your signature, we can get started.”  
Mitzi wasn’t a purse kind of woman, but instead kept all of her belongings in a small backpack. She dug around in it and produced her wallet before handing her I.D. to the woman.  
“North Carolina, hm? You traveled a long way to be here.” Janelle commented before handing the I.D. back.  
“I would have flown in if I had to; really I just to had to see if you guys were for real or not.”  
The blonde smiled widely, “If you don’t mind reading over this disclaimer and signing, we can see if you’re for real or not as well.”  
There was a slight edge to the woman’s words that was subtly challenging, and Mitzi had never been one to back down from a challenge, “Sounds good,” she said with a laugh as she glanced over the document.

“First off, I want to thank everyone again for coming!” Janelle said excitedly as she pressed her hands together. “Regardless of what happens, I want you all to know that I appreciate your courage in coming here, and I wish you all the best of luck.”  
The four girls were lined up side by side with a little bit of elbow room between them. Mitzi was standing at the end, beside the red head, Taylor, and the two other girls who were seemingly ignoring her were standing to their left.  
One of the girls was tall and thin, and had long, brown hair. The other was shorter and a little on the busty side, and Mitzi had already sized them up even as she’d walked into the room.  
In front of them, there was a well polished strip of laminate floor that had been laid over the existing wood, and a black backdrop draped behind it. The room was well lit, and there was a small camera set off to one side that faced yet another black backdrop. Basically, they’d created a makeshift playing field, and Mitzi assumed that they intended to see what their new prospects were capable of.  
“Now, a few things before we get started,” Janelle told them as she stood off to one side. “You’ve all signed the waivers and we’ve verified that you’re all adults, so we can all speak a little more candidly to each other. The shooter girls isn’t just about shooting cum, it’s also about presentation. We have some very successful girls whose averages are less than par, but they find other ways to stay in the game, and their fans keep them going. You can shoot like a geyser, but if you don’t have any personality, people will lose interest quickly. Any questions so far?”  
The girls glanced at each other, but no one said a word before Janelle continued, “Okay, great. Now, I’m not a futanari, in case any of you were wondering, but I can’t imagine that it’s been easy for any of you. If you want to compete in the leagues, you’ve got to show everyone that you’re more than just your dick. The novelty of your anatomy is obviously the thing that brings people in, but your personality is going to keep them there.” She smiled, “Everyone tired of hearing me talk yet? I know I am. With all that being said, I’d like to see your lovely peckers; whip them out, please.”  
A palpable anxiety fell over the room, and for several painful seconds, no one moved. If the other girls were anything like her, they were probably all virgins and had never actually been seen naked as an adult. Mitzi hated the tension, and she grunted a moment later as she unzipped her jeans and reached into her briefs.  
She could literally feel Taylor’s eyes on her crotch as she wrestled out her thick girl cock through the opening in the briefs and let it dangle. Like the rest of her skin tone, her penis was a dark, chocolate brown, and it was perfectly smooth and circumcised.  
“Oh geez!” Taylor hissed under her breath as she followed suit, “You need a license for that thing?”  
Mitzi was plenty nervous, but she chuckled softly as she felt herself harden against the cool air, “It’s not my fault, I was born this way.”  
The two other girls of course, glanced over out of sheer curiosity, and both of their eyes widened as they looked at Mitzi’s impressive, still hardening cock.  
Mitzi, however, was staring at Taylor as the redhead pulled out her own weapon. Taylor’s cock wasn’t nearly as large as her own, but it was cute and perfect looking, and it’s tip was perfectly uncut. As she stared, it grew erect, and the shriveled skin at it’s tip stretched further and further until the girl’s cock head was exposed completely.  
“Damn,” Mitzi breathed. She wasn’t expecting to get so deliriously turned on, but it shouldn’t have come as a surprise to her. She’d never even met another futanari, let alone seen one, but now she was in a room with three and they all had their dicks out.  
“This is kinda hot,” Taylor breathed as she stared openly at Mitzi.  
Mitzi was staring at her new acquaintance with a similar disregard to her privacy, “Yeah…”  
“I don’t mind if you all take a minute to gawk at each other,” Janelle laughed lightly. “It happens every time. If you’re really interested in this, you’re going to have to get used to just letting it hang out like this… in front of hundreds of people. Go ahead, really, take a minute if you need to.”  
The girls did just that, and looked over each other for several moments with an obvious mixture of curiosity and awe.  
Mitzi was almost drooling. The bitchy brunette (as she’d nicknamed the girl in her head) had a long, thin cock that a thick vein running down the middle. The busty girl’s cock was short but thick, and precum was already dripping down its tip.  
“You guys feeling good? Maybe a little better?” Janelle asked brightly as she stepped forward.  
All four girls nodded.  
“It looks like you’re ready; my goodness!” Janelle laughed, “Now, here’s what’s gonna happen. I’m gonna set a timer for two and a half minutes,” she pressed a button on a remote she was carrying and a large faced timer on the wall in front of them sprang to life. “You have one hundred and fifty seconds to relieve yourselves. You can cum as much as you are able, but I’d also like to see you all have a little fun with it. You do have to keep your clothes on, but if you need to feel yourself up or something like that, no one is going to say no. The best part about it: we’ll clean it up for you,” Janelle smiled.  
Mitzi’s cock throbbed as it jutted through her jeans. She was so hard that she could feel her zipper digging into her soft skin slightly, and it was simultaneously annoying and pleasurable. She’d gone without masturbating for three days, and she was already feeling backed up, but after seeing so many other girl cocks all in the same room, her arousal had spiked to its maximum, and her cockslit was already beginning to ooze.  
“Everyone ready?” Janelle held up the remote and pointed it at the timer.  
The girl’s nodded as Mitzi saw Taylor bite her lip and wrap her cute fingers around her white cock.  
Fuck, Mitzi cussed inwardly as she struggled not to start prematurely.  
“You all have such wonderful looks on your faces,” Janelle said with a slightly wicked smile, “That’s the kind of thing our audience wants to see. I’ve been cruel enough to you, though, so let’ start in three… two… one...go!”  
The timer started and Mitzi grabbed ahold of her dick so tightly that she almost came simply from the pressure. In three seconds, her fingers found all the right spots on her shaft, and she started cranking down on herself like it was her last day on earth.  
“Mmm, ahh!” Less than ten seconds in, Taylor cried out and as her hard girl dick fired first.  
Mitzi’s eyes widened as she looked down at the friendly girl. Her cum was so watery that it sprayed everywhere, and though it’s distance wasn’t impressive, the tiny droplets on the dark laminate were evidence of how much was coming out of her.  
“Shit!” Mitzi grit her teeth as her dick rocketed. It had been a long time since she’d felt such an immense heat, and seeing Taylor explode had shoved her over the edge all at once. Her cum was healthy and white, and she shot several feet past Taylor’s droplets.  
The two other girls shouted as they both came at the same time, but Mitzi wasn’t paying attention as she kept cranking down on herself. She was still climaxing as she shot several times more, and her hand never stopped moving, even when she’d finished firing.  
Taylor’s fingers were diddling over her semi-limp cock as she tried to work her way up to another climax, but her eyes were settled firmly onto Mitzi’s hand. She’d never seen anyone shoot so much or so far, not in real life anyhow, but what was more amazing was that the girl was still rock hard. “Oh my god,” The redhead whispered under her breath as she glanced up at the timer. The red digital numbers read 1:54, and it had been less than a minute since Mitzi had climaxed, so how could she possibly be…  
“Ngh!” Mitzi bowed her knees slightly as she felt a second orgasm slam through her. Somehow, there was even more cum than before, and it shot out of her forcefully, a few drops falling slightly past her longest previous shot. She was aware of the timer, but she couldn’t exactly see the numbers as her vision blurred, “God dammit, yes!” She growled as she shook her dick roughly before continuing to jack herself off. Her hands moved mercilessly over her shaft, and she pushed the annoying feeling of the after climax away and powered through the fatigue that a man would normally feel after such a hard orgasm.  
How is she doing that? the redhead thought as she felt herself harden fully once more. Taylor took hold of herself again and stroked, and as her mouth fell open she realized something, I can’t compete with that. It wasn’t a sad thought, but instead, more of a relief. Still, she continued to stroke herself, and as she glanced over at the other girls she saw the busty girl cum again. It was like an endless stream of cum dripping from the tip of her cock, and though it had very little distance, it was clearly more than she herself was producing.  
The rich smell of hot protein filled her nostrils as Mitzi jacked herself with long, hard thrusts. There couldn’t be that much time left, but she wasn’t going to stop until she was told to. Three days without cumming was too long, and just being around other women like herself was arousing in a way that she couldn’t quite pinpoint.  
“One minute left, girls; let’s see some more jizz!” Janelle cheered them on from where she was standing beside the camera.  
All four girls were moaning as they each shot another load. For the short girl, it was her third, for the tall brunette and Taylor, their second, but for Mitzi…  
“Aw, yes!” Mitzi grinned wantonly as her dick spewed out it’s fourth load. There was nothing she loved more than the feeling of ejaculating, and even as her seed left her shaft she could only think about the next wave of sensation… and winning. She had no idea how far ahead she was, but her hand kept moving as she gripped herself even tighter.  
Taylor shook her head and panted as she saw the timer. There was no way she could cum again, so she wasn’t even going to try. It seemed like the brunette was in the same boat, and they looked at each other and exchanged a tired smile.  
At thirty seconds left on the clock, the short, busty girl came again. her cum wasn’t nearly as thick as before, and she moaned as she pinched out several more drops. She panted hard as she looked up at the timer, and she seemed satisfied with her performance as she raised her head and took a deep breath.  
At twenty five seconds, Mitzi came for a fifth time, “Oh god!” She rolled her eyes as three consecutive blasts of cum were forced out of her.  
The three other girls were finished, and they were all staring at Mitzi, expecting her to stop.  
But the curly haired deviant didn’t. With a growl, Mitzi clamped down on her still hard dick even harder than before and moved her fist like a jackhammer around it, “Come on baby, come on! Yes… yes…”  
Everyone in the room, including Janelle, was staring at the girl with their mouths somewhat agape.  
Mitzi growled again as she laughed, “Yes… yes… fucking cum for me baby!”  
With seven seconds on the clock, Mitzi dumped out her sixth consecutive load. She herself had no idea how many times she’d done it, but as the timer buzzed, she pulled away her shaking hand and tried to recover her breath as her battered dick began to go down slowly.  
The three girls were still staring at her in disbelief, and Mitzi sighed as she looked up at them quizzically, “What?”  
Janelle stepped closer to the girls and smiled broadly, “That was very impressive, all of you. Some…” she looked down at the floor where Mitzi’s cum had blasted past all of the other girl’s marks, “A little more so. Still, I’d like to talk with each of you individually. There’s a bunch of bathrooms down the hall; why don’t you go clean up first and meet me back in the front.”  
All four girls nodded as they shuffled tiredly toward the exit.  
“Mitzi,” Taylor whispered, “You’re incredible.”  
Mitzi actually blushed slightly, “Thanks… you were pretty damn good too.”

“Miss Jones, have a seat!” Janelle smiled widely as she moved away from the door’s threshold.  
Mitzi entered the room and did just that. She was feeling tired, but far more satisfied than thirty minutes prior.  
“So…” Janelle closed the door slightly before sitting down across from her would be client, “That was quite the performance. Mind telling me a little bit about what was going through your head?”  
Mitzi pursed her lips, “I guess… I was just thinking about winning.”  
Janelle grinned and laughed, “You know, it wasn’t a contest exactly, not in the traditional sense.”  
The tired girl frowned, “Oh, did I mess up somehow?”  
“Not at all, but I did tell you that there was more to it than just cumming a lot. Don’t get me wrong, that was impressive as hell; it’s been a long time since I’ve seen a newbie shoot like that, but you’ve got something else I want, too.”  
“Yeah, what’s that?” Mitzi raised her eyebrow slightly.  
“”That crazy fierceness you got in your eyes,” Janelle gestured with her hands as she smiled. “Holy shit, Mitzi, you looked like you were fucking possessed! I need you to be straight with me, though: was that just a fluke or are you always like that?”  
Mitzi laughed, feeling a bit self conscious, “I’m always like that… I guess. I cum multiple times pretty much every time I masturbate.”  
“Okay, but… six times?”  
Mitzi’s eyes widened, “Shit, did I cum that many times?”  
“I got it on film,” she smiled with a shrug.  
“Damn,” Mitzi said flatly as she realized that she'd actually jacked off in front of a camera. She was about to become worried about what her family would think, but a second later, she laughed as she realized that she didn’t care, “Well, I don't usually cum that many times in a row, but that's because I don't have any inspiration. If I had a reason to, I mean, like an opponent, I'm sure I could do that damn near every day.”  
“I was hoping you'd say that.” Janelle crossed her legs, “If you're interested in becoming a contender, I want to see you at the amateur preliminary coming up in about three weeks. It's in California, and I know you told me that you're in between jobs right now, so I don't want to put the pressure on you, but…” the blonde recruiter reached into her purse and pulled out five, crisp, hundred dollar bills, “You have this cash prize for passing the audition.”  
Mitzi took a deep breath as the gravity if the situation was dawning on her, “So… You mean I'm in?”  
Janelle nodded, “Yeah, if you wanna be. Make it to the first match and do what you did a little while ago, and we'll have you climbing the ladder so fast that the amateur league girls will be kissing you goodbye before they even have a chance to be jealous.”  
Mitzi stared at the money. It wasn’t much in the scheme of things, but it was more money that she’d had in a while, and it would be enough to get her to the other side of the country, “How long does the match last?”  
“It’s a preliminary event, so its only one day. I know it seems a little redundant, but we’ve got to sort through the participants and place them. There are quite a few matches to go through before you get to participate in any tournaments, but like I said, I don’t think it’s going to take you long to get there. I’ll shoot you an email with the details, but everyone gets paid to participate. Once you qualify, you can participate in as many events as you think you can handle, and you get paid for each event you choose to participate in. Just make sure you don’t run yourself dry,’ Janelle chuckled, “And I do mean that literally. There are team leagues as well, but you seem more like a solo act… am I wrong?”  
Mitzi shook her head as she tentatively took the money from the woman, “I would need to move then...right?”  
Janelle nodded slowly, “If you want to make this a career and get sponsored, yes. We’re working on opening a studio on the east coast, but it’s a lot harder to push through all the politics on that side. I know it’s a big decision, so I understand if you can’t give me an answer right now.”  
The curly haired young woman sighed and smiled, “I think I’ll have to go and see before I decide.”  
“Fair enough. I’ll add your name to the roster and get that email out to you. You can get through the preliminaries and if you decide it’s something you want to pursue, we’d love to have you. It’s been a pleasure, Miss Jones; I’ll see you in L.A.,” Janelle stood and smiled professionally as she offered her hand to Mitzi.  
Mitzi shook it after a moment of hesitation, “See you then.”

-One month later-

Mitzi heard her mother rustling around in the kitchen as she leaned against the wall in the hallway. The smell of some sort of casserole was gracing her nostrils, and it was such a familiar, comfortable smell that it made the young woman feel suddenly sad and nostalgic. She’d already made up her mind, however, and she was determined to follow through with it. She kicked herself away from the wall and took a deep breath before she headed into the kitchen.  
Her mother was there of course, bustling around like she always ws during the early afternoon. Leanna was her name, and Mitzi had taken more after her in the looks department than she did her absentee father.  
“Hey ma,” Mitzi greeted her mother in the usual way, trying to keep her voice steady.  
“Hey baby,” Leanna smiled briefly while she continued to chop something at the cutting board, “What’s going on with you?”  
Mitzi pursed her lips, “A lotta stuff, actually. I uh, found a job… found a place to live too.”  
Her mother’s eyes brightened, “Oh, that’s great news! Where at?”  
Mitzi tried hard not to pause longer than she had to, “In Los Angeles.”  
Her mother stopped chopping and turned slowly, “In California?”  
Mitzi nodded and tried to smile, but her smile was weak.  
Leanna took a deep breath as her face became serious, “Why you wanna go there? I used to live in L.A. when I was younger; it’s a dirty city with homeless people roaming the streets and rich, entitled asses throwing their money around.”  
“Yeah, I don’t doubt that, Ma, but I got a good job offer and I want to take it,” Mitzi didn’t let her voice waver; she and her mom had very similar personality types, and she knew that if she showed weakness her mother would find a way to break her resolve down.  
Her mother’s eyes narrowed, “What kind of job is it?”  
That was the million dollar question, and Mitzi had run through the conversation hundreds of times in her own head. She thought about lying, but her family would find out eventually, and she’d been living in a backwards sort of shame for her entire life. Her mother had always reassured her that it wasn’t her fault that she was born the way she was, and Leanna had constantly reminded her that she was just a ‘normal girl’. The problem was, Mitzi wasn’t a normal girl, nor had she ever felt like one, and despite her mother’s best intentions, Mitzi felt nothing but guilt and regret for being a natural hermaphrodite. Her mother would always make off handed comments that ended in such phrases as: ‘so you can get a boyfriend’ and ‘so people will know that you’re a woman’, as if she needed to prove something to everyone.  
“It's… it's like a sports league, Ma. Women like me get paid to compete in events and people buy tickets to see it.”  
Leanna assumed the sort of hard, condemning look that nearly all mothers give their children at some point, “What kinda contest, Mitzi?”  
Mitzi was too far in to back down, and she stood her ground, “We get paid to masturbate in front of an audience.”  
Her mother's face remained strangely emotionless, “You're getting into porn, then? Is that what I'm hearing?”  
Mitzi crossed her arms, “It’s not porn; there's no sex involved. It's just…”  
“You did not come in here to tell me that you're moving to L.A. to become a pornstar, cause if you are, I'm gonna tell you to turn around and walk outta the kitchen and we can pretend this conversation never happened.”  
Mitzi tried to hold her anger back. She was sick and tired of being dismissed, and she wasn’t going to let anyone or anything stop her this time, “I told you, it’s not porn, it’s…”  
“We’re not talking about this, Mitzi!” Her mother raised her voice. “You’re not going to L.A., and that’s final, I didn’t…”  
“I already bought my ticket,” Mitzi said flatly, cutting her mother off mid sentence.  
Her mother’s eyes widened, “How? With what money?”  
Mitzi had managed to get herself a plane ticket to L.A. a week prior and had participated in the preliminary event. There were almost a hundred new girls there, and she’d been chosen as one of twenty after the night was over. She’d made a little cash and signed a contract, and though she was still getting by on the skin of her teeth, she’d managed to put enough money together for a return flight. She’d sold nearly all of her belongings and didn’t intend to return for a long while, but she’d been putting off talking with her mom about it… for good reason.  
“I went there last week and made some money… they liked me,” Mitzi replied as calmly as she could.  
It was obvious that her mother was trying to fight hysteria as she shook her head, “Tell me you’re lying.”  
“I’m not. You and Doug keep getting on me about getting a job, so…”  
“A job, Mitzi, we told you to get a job, not to prostitute yourself!” Her mother raised her voice as she clenched her fists. “What the hell are you thinking?! You got a degree and everything, why…”  
“Yeah, and look at all the good it’s doing me!” Mitzi was having a hard time holding her temper in. “I can’t find a damn job anywhere around here, and I’m tired of getting dragged around! I have a chance to do something really…”  
“Really what, Mitzi? you have a chance to go and expose yourself to the whole world and be some circus freak?” Leanna’s eyes began to water, “Jesus… I raised you better than this. What did I do…”  
Mitzi clenched her teeth. She knew her mother well enough to know the patterns. If throwing a tantrum didn’t work, then her mother was going to try and guilt her into staying, but Mitzi was so resolved to follow through that she wasn’t buying it, “You didn’t do anything! This is my choice, Ma, I want to do this!”  
Her mother laughed angrily, “You wanna do this, huh? Really? You want to show yourself off to everyone and be laughed at and ridiculed… and objectified?!” She added as she shook her head again, “I didn’t raise you like this, I…”  
“This doesn’t have anything to do with you!” Mitzi blasted as she took a step back. “It’s always about you! No one is objectifying me, Ma,” she lowered her voice desperately, hoping dearly that her mother could understand. “When I went there, I saw so many girls that were just like me. I felt… accepted. I felt normal, Ma.”  
Her mother began to cry once more, “I did everything I could to make you feel normal, Mitzi, not a day went by where I didn’t…”  
“That’s the problem; you tried to force me to be normal!” Mitzi raised her voice in frustration. “I’m not a girl, Ma! I’m not a guy either, I’m just… me. I’m tired of feeling lost and ashamed, and I want to do this because I want to do it, not because I’m trying to get everyone to think I’m normal.”  
Her mother looked down and shed angry tears, “You leave this house, girl… like this... you ain’t never coming back.”  
They were words spoken in hurt and anger, and though Mitzi knew her mother didn’t truly mean it, she’d never been hurt so much, “Fine, if that’s how you want it. I’m leaving in the morning,” she replied as she fought back tears. She turned and took two steps before wheeling around and narrowing her eyes, “I love you, Mama, but I’m going to live my own life now… if you don’t want to be apart of it, then there’s nothing I can do.”  
Leanna said nothing as she stared at her cutting board and wept.

“Mitzi!”  
the curly haired young woman heard her name over the sounds of the busy terminal food court. It was late, so less people were around than when she’d first flown out, but there were still plenty of restaurants open for business.  
She looked around and saw Taylor running towards her, and she smiled, “Hey you! Took you long enough getting here.”  
The redhead had, much to Mitzi’s surprise, made it through the audition and the preliminary. She’d seen a bunch of girls shoot further and more than Taylor, but then, she remembered what Janelle had said about presentation. the redhead looked awfully cute when she was cumming, and even Mitzi had to admit that her girly sighs had turned her on. In any case, the two were flying to L.A. together, and Mitzi was glad for the company, especially after what had happened the day before.   
The freckled girl huffed, “Sorry, I’m bad with directions. I made it though! So, how’d it go?”  
“How’d what go?”  
Taylor frowned, “Come on, you know: telling your mom that you were leaving?”  
“Ah…” Mitzi stared down at her overpriced latte and sighed heavily, “Not good. We should go sit in the waiting area, our flight leaves in a little over an hour.”  
“Yeah, okay,” Taylor hefted her carry on and grunted.  
“You know that thing has wheels, right?” Mitzi gave the girl a sideways smile.  
“Huh? Oh!” Taylor laughed as she covered her face, “I’m not off to a good start, here. I literally just got this yesterday; that would have been nice to know when I was going up all those escalators.”  
“They have elevators too,” Mitzi laughed loudly.  
Taylor gave her a flat look, “Promise me you won’t let me commit accidental suicide before we get there.”  
“I’ll do my best,” Mitzi continued to laugh as the two made their way to the terminal.

“Basically, my mom disowned me and said she didn’t ever want me in the house again, so...yeah.”  
Taylor’s expression saddened, “That’s terrible, I can’t believe that. I’m so sorry, Mitzi.”  
Mitzi smiled weakly. The two were sitting on the ground near one of the windows facing the landing strip, and they were well away from anyone in earshot, “It’s not that bad, I mean, I know she’s just being extra right now. She thinks I’m going to be some sort of porn star and she’s worried about me and the family image and blah blah… you know.”  
Taylor nodded, “That’s crazy to me, though. It’s completely different than the conversation I had with my dad.”  
“Oh? How did that go?” Mitzi smiled with curiosity, once more glad for the distraction.  
“Good. I mean, he was concerned, but once I explained to him what it was exactly he calmed down a bit. He always tells me to do what I think is best for myself, and he’s never put the kind of pressure on me that your family seems to put on you. It’s funny, he always calls me his girlboy,” Taylor laughed, “I know that seems insulting, but it’s actually a comforting thing to hear. My mom left early on when I was a baby, so my dad’s been a single father my whole life. He never talks bad about her, but I think she couldn’t deal with the idea of raising a child like me, so she just… didn’t. Anyway, my dad had to change my diapers and stuff, so I guess he got used to it, and he never made a big deal about it like some people do.” Taylor smiled as she looked down at her half finished smoothie, “He always told me that he was glad I’m the way I am, since it’s like he got a daughter and a son in one kid. So, at the end, he just said, ‘You do what’s best for you, kiddo. If you think this is going to make you happy, then go for it, I’m going to be proud of you no matter what. Just be careful and make good decisions, and don’t let yourself get pushed around’.”  
Mitzi pursed her lips and nodded. It was amazing to hear such a different takeaway in the same circumstance, and a part of her wanted to be bitter. That wasn’t fair though, she realized. At least someone was having an easy time of it, and the suffering of others wouldn’t make her own any easier. She smiled as she saw Taylor getting misty eyed, and she punched the girl gently in her arm, “Hey, we haven’t even left yet and you’re already getting homesick!”  
Taylor wiped her eyes and laughed, “Okay, you’re right… sorry.”  
Mitzi chuckled, “Geez, girl, I’m gonna need you to pull it together a little while longer, or else we’ll both fall apart before we even get there.”

 

“Oh god, I’m cumming!”  
Mitzi heard the girl beside her vaguely, but she was too focused to really care. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her opponent fire an impressive load. The girl’s cum fired in arcs and hit the playing area solidly, and though they were great marks from almost anyone’s standards, Mitzi actually found herself laughing.  
“My turn!” Mitzi giggled loudly with a wide grin. It was the last match she’d need to compete in for the minor leagues, and if she finished strong then she’d get her shot at the major leagues, which would mean more money and more clout.  
Mitzi’s long, thick girlcock fired forcefully, and her first rope of cum flew well past her opponents furthest mark. It was her third climax of the match, but the tip of her dick began to fire even faster as she flexed her pelvic muscles.  
It felt good, of course, it always did, but Mitzi wasn’t in it for pleasure. The thing that was most pleasurable was the fact that she knew she was going to win, and even as her dick continued to dump onto the court, she smiled and laughed.  
The few spectators that were there were obviously impressed, but she didn’t care who was watching as the timer went off.  
“That’s game!” A woman behind a camera shouted with a wave.  
Mitzi lifted her hand away from her burning skin and took a deep breath. The girl she’d been competing against glanced at her court and shook her head with a smile of disbelief, “You’re a monster,” she laughed as she moved her hair away from her eyes.  
Mitzi took the comment as a compliment and grinned, “I just might be. Good match.”  
Mitzi stepped out of the playing area and used a bit of hand sanitizer. She leaned back and took a deep breath, and her eyes played over the studio rigging overhead.  
The building was fairly large, and there was enough seating for about five hundred people or so. The match she'd just finished was a private one, so very few seats were filled, and she assumed that most of the spectators were either people that worked for the studio or headhunters looking to sign some of them up for sponsorships.   
Mitzi headed to the shower room then, and began to undress. It had been two months since she'd started, and she'd been told that she was climbing the ladder faster than most. The shooter girls was still in its relative infancy, but she could tell already that more and more people were becoming interested, and she wanted to be one of the headliners when it came to big matches. Mitzi wasn't doing it just for the money: winning itself was enough to drive her, and she wanted to be the best at what she did.  
She'd gotten as far as taking her shirt off when she saw two girls talking out of the corner of her eye. One of them was a topless brunette, the other was a fully clothed blonde who looked ridiculously fit. She glanced over with minor interest before she wriggled out of her pants, and her flaccid cock was still hanging out of her briefs.  
“Pretty impressive performance out there,” she heard someone say to her.  
It was the blonde, who was walking up to her. Mitzi turned and blinked, “Thanks,” was all she cared to say as she sized the woman up. It was clear that the blonde was into fitness, and though she'd never seen her before, there was something about her she didn't like.  
“Going for the major leagues?” The blonde asked as she openly ogled Mitzi.  
Mitzi didn't stop undressing, as she brought her hand to her bra strap, “Yup.”  
The blonde smiled, “That's awesome, we need more serious competition. Hell, it's been a long time since I've really had to work all that hard… I'm looking forward to seeing you on the court.”  
Mitzi’s face went flat as she pulled away her bra and exposed her full breasts. Against the cool air, her dark nipples hardened, but it wasn't because she was cold, “Yeah… I'll see you there.”  
The blonde walked away casually with a knowing smirk and Mitzi grimaced, “Who the hell are you supposed to be?” She muttered under her breath as she stepped out of the briefs.  
The girl she'd been competing against came up to her a few moments later and hissed, “Hey, you know who that was, right?”  
Mitzi, now completely naked, shook her head, “A trash talking bitch?”  
The girl laughed nervously, “Well, yeah, but… her name is Kimber, she's last year's second place finalist. She would have won, probably, if Tilly hadn’t shot so damn far.”  
“Hm,” Mitzi replied with a small smile as her nipples hardened even further. The thought of having a rival excited her, and her desire to win spiked, “I hope she likes being in second, cause that's where she's gonna stay.”

Nearly half an hour later, Mitzi had showered and dressed and was about to head home.   
When she’d told her mom that she’d found a place to live, she’d actually been lying, but between her intermittent income and a generous financial send off from Taylor’s dad, she’d managed to go in half on an apartment with Taylor. The redhead had been doing well in the minor leagues, and she had little to no aspiration to work her way up. She and Mitzi had become fairly close, and though the two of them lived together, Mitzi hadn’t allowed their relationship to go past just being friends. It was comforting to have another futanari girl to come home, and she didn’t want to ruin it by introducing sex into their relationship. Besides, as much as she liked Taylor, (and enjoyed watching her squeal as she climaxed during matches) the redhead wasn’t her type.  
“Excuse me, Miss Jones?”  
Mitzi nearly rolled her eyes as she turned. She was tired from masturbating all day, and all she wanted to do was to go home and eat pizza with her roomate, “Yeah, that’s me,” she turned to see a guy in his mid twenties smiling at her.  
“I’m sorry to bother you, but I wanted to introduce myself,” the young man stuck out his hand, “My name is Ben Mathers, I work for slicklube.”  
She blinked as she shook the man’s hand, “Hi… what can I do for you?”  
He was a clean shaven, professional looking sort, and his eyes glinted slightly as he replied, “I saw your performance out there: damn impressive.”  
“Thanks,” she blinked again, making it clear that she wanted him to get to the point.  
Her body language wasn’t lost on him, “I know you’re busy, but I wanted to talk with you about your career.” he produced a business card from his blazer pocket and handed it to her, “This shooter girl’s thing is exploding, literally and figuratively,” he chuckled. “You’re one of the most talented girls I’ve seen out of this season’s new recruits, and I wanted to get the jump on you, so to speak. As I’m sure you know, slicklube is a huge company, and we’re coming out with a new line of personal lubricants that’s made specifically for women of your… physical persuasion,” he smiled.  
“You’re making a lube for futa girls?” She asked incredulously.  
He nodded, “Not me personally, but yes, that’s their plan. My job is to find someone like you that we can put our new product line on… a mascot of sorts. You’ve got everything we’re looking for: power, ferocity, drive,” he gestured with his hands. “Supposedly, this lubricant is supposed to double as a moisturizer, and it’s completely silicone free, which means that it won’t degrade any personal devices. Anyway, I don’t want to hound you, but…” he pulled a small bottle out of his jacket and handed it to her, “I’d be obliged if you took a sample and tried it out. We don’t want you backing a product you don’t believe in, but if you like it, we’d love to make you an offer. I can tell that you’re headed right to the major leagues, and we want to help you get there.”  
Mitzi took the bottle slowly as her heart began to race, “You’re offering me a sponsorship?”  
Ben nodded as his smile widened, “Yes indeed. All the big hitters have one, some of them have more than one. It’s going to be difficult for us to break into such a niche market without someone who actually endorses the product, and nearly all of our sales are going to be sold online.” He took a step back, “Consider my offer; I have a number for you there on the back of the card, but between you and me…” Ben leaned in close and murmured playfully, “They’ve given me a bit of a budget to play with, so if you just so happen to push a little I may be able to accomodate.” He stood straight and nodded to her, “Thanks for your time, I look forward to hearing from you.”  
He swept past her then, leaving Mitzi feeling dazed.

“Hey! How'd the match go?”  
Mitzi trudged inside the apartment and grunted as she set her bag down, “Good...I think I won, but I won't know until tomorrow.”  
Taylor, who was sitting on the couch watching anime, frowned as she turned to her roommate, “You don't seem too thrilled about it, what happened?”  
Mitzi pouted her lips and shook her head, “Nothing, sorry. I just had this guy introduce himself to me, here was apparently with slicklube and they want to offer me a sponsorship.”  
Taylor’s eyes widened, “Really? That's amazing, Mitz! What did you say? You're gonna take it right?”  
Mitzi shrugged as she shuffled into the kitchen and grabbed a soda, “I dunno, I'm too scared to look at the back of the card.”  
Taylor wrinkled her nose, “You, scared? I'm having a hard time believing that.” She bounced off the couch and padded to the kitchen, “Lemme see it.”  
Mitzi obliged and handed Taylor the card before she drank half the can in one go.  
The redhead flipped the card over and her mouth dropped, “Holy shit…”  
A shiver of nervousness ran through Mitzi, “What's it say?”  
“I mean, it's not like your signing on to an NFL team, but...fiftyK a year to start.”  
“Damn,” Mitzi leaned back against the counter and took a deep breath, “That's not bad.”  
“Not at all; it's basically like you're working full time and be getting paid between twenty and twenty five bucks an hour… only all you have to do is yank your yaya and wear their name.”  
Mitzi laughed, “My yaya, huh?”  
Taylor giggled, “Sorry, that's one of my dad's words. My point is, you should take the offer. We both know that you're gonna make it to the pros; how awesome would it be to already have a sponsorship?”  
“Pretty awesome, but...I don't know,” Mitzi signed, “I hate the idea of signing a contract and everything.”  
“Well, you get to read it before you sign it,” the redhead reached into the fridge and grabbed her own soda, “What the hell is it anyway, just lube?”  
Mitzi reached into her pocket and set the small trial bottle down, “Not just lube: lube for futas, apparently.”  
Taylor raised her brow and snagged the bottle off the counter, “No way! What the hell, how can it possibly be any different from regular lube?” She read the label and giggled, “Talk about a niche market; do they really think they can sell this?”  
“Hell if I know. The guy said it's supposed to moisturize and lubricate at the same time, but that seems like a pretty outlandish claim…” she smirked, “Do me a favor and try it.”  
Taylor blushed heavily, “What? No!” It's not my thing anyway, what would be the point?”  
“Actually, you'd be doing me a huge favor,” Mitzi thought about it, “I'm gonna be like, super biased about it, but you could try it without any preconceived notions. Would you, Taylor? Please?”  
The red in Taylor’s cheeks deepened, “What, like right now?”  
Mitzi grabbed the bottle and thrust it into the girls hands, “Yes. I've seen you naked plenty of times, what are you getting all embarrassed for? Whip it out and give it a shot.”  
“I don't want to,” Taylor smiled nervously, “I’ve never used lube before… isn't it slimy?”  
“Some of it is, but this shit looks more like lotion. Come on, girl, please? I'll pay for the pizza.”  
“Doh! Fine,” Taylor sighed and pressed her lips together, “But not in the kitchen, I'm going to do it on the couch like a civilized chronic masturbator.”  
Mitzi laughed as she followed the redhead to the couch. Taylor plopped down and grabbed a raggedy t-shirt that was draped over the couch, then frowned for a moment as she struggled with the button on her boyshorts. A moment later, she reached into her briefs with two fingers and pulled out her flaccid girl cock.  
“Okay...how do I do this?” Her voice trembled as Mitzi watched her cock twitch.  
“It's not hard: just put a little drop down, like a quarter size, then do what you always do.”  
Taylor pressed the lid open on the small container and did just that. The lube itself was whitish and had a pleasant scent, and though Taylor was expecting it to be slimy, she was pleasantly surprised as she started rubbing it into her delicate skin, “Wow… That's nice,” she sighed as her cock thickened between her feminine fingers.  
Mitzi had already had at least six orgasms that day, but she swallowed hard as she watched Taylor grow erect.  
Taylor closed her eyes for a moment and sighed once more, “Actually it feels really good. It's like a cream, but it's... kinda slick. I don't think I'm gonna last long.”  
Mitzi sat beside Taylor on the couch and winced as she felt her growing bulge push against her shorts, “Can I tell you something, Taylor?”  
Taylor opened her eyes and smiled shyly, “Sure.”  
“Mitzi unzipped her jeans and pulled her already hard cock out, “I think you're my best friend...I can't jack off with just anyone.”  
Taylor giggled as her hand sped up, “I feel the same way...I just didn't want things to be weird with us, you know?”  
Mitzi reached for the experimental lube and squirted some on the tip of her dick, “It’s not weird for me if it's not weird for you.” She began to move her hand over her shaft and sighed, “Is it weird that we’re living together and not having sex?”  
Taylor groaned softly, “No… I don’t think so. This… just this, is awesome,” the redhead squeezed herself tightly and whimpered, “God, your dick is so much bigger than mine.”  
Mitzi swallowed hard and exhaled slowly, “When we were at the audition… I think I came from watching you.”  
Taylor grinned, “Me? I came from watching you!”  
Mitzi chuckled as she continued to beat her impressive meat, “I didn’t think you were gonna make it.”  
“I didn’t think I was either,” Taylor slowed her stroking, “Gah, I’m gonna cum already; this is so hot.”  
Mitzi clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth as she looked over at the girl, “You always cum too fast! Don’t you wanna get better? You should practice edging.”  
“You’re one to talk! You cum in like, thirty seconds or less!” Taylor laughed as she lifted the t-shirt with her left hand.  
Mitzi, who was sitting to the right of her, grinned wickedly and snatched the t-shirt from her hand, “Yeah, but I can do it over and over, you’re like a dude and you need a break after; me first!”  
“No!” Taylor shook her head as she continued to laugh, “Give it back!”  
Mitzi smiled widely and enjoyed the feeling of yet another climax rising up into the base of her shaft. Her pussy tingled as she steadied her breathing, and she held up the shirt in front of her dick before pulling her skin back all the way, “Wanna see something? I think this is the seventh of the day…” She managed to mumble before she unloaded into the shirt. One after the other, she fired five thick ropes of healthy cum onto the shirt, and several of the shots splashed over her finger as she held it up.  
“That’s stupid!” Taylor protested as she began to to stroke herself once more. She bit her lip and her eyes grew heavy, and she shook her head, “You should not be able to cum that much.” Her eyes widened suddenly as her small fingers continued to work over her dick, “Oh no… c’mon, gimme the shirt!”  
Mitzi cackled as she threw the shirt behind her back, “Nope.”  
“Dammit!” Taylor bellowed as she began to spurt cum. Her cum was much more watery than Mitzi’s, and it splattered outward and peppered the coffee table.  
Mitzi continued to laugh before she heard the doorbell.  
Taylor was still leaking cum when she threw her hands up and faced Mitzi, “That’s the pizza guy!”  
“What?”  
“Yeah, I already ordered it... fuck,” Taylor looked down at her hands and the coffee table and shook her head, “You said you were gonna pay for it, so go get it!”  
Mitzi groaned, “Aw, hell.” She heard the doorbell again and stuffed her dick back into her briefs before haphazardly zipping her jeans. She pulled her wallet from her pocket and grimaced as she felt how sticky her hands were, “Shit,” she said as she pulled out a twenty and a ten. Her fingers were soaked in her own cum, and she tried as much as possible not to get the money dirty.  
She ran to the door and opened it swiftly, then blinked in apology to the young guy that was standing there, “Hey, sorry about the wait!”  
The pizza guy shook his head, “Hey, no worries. That’s gonna be twenty two seventy.”  
Mitzi grabbed the boxes from the guy with one hand and handed him the two bills with the other, “There you…” she paused when she saw the look on his face when he took the money, “Go. Uh, keep the change.”  
The pizza guy stared at the sticky money for a long moment, “Yeah… thanks.”  
Mitzi closed the door and walked straight faced to the coffee table where she saw Taylor attempting to wipe up the mess she’d made.  
“I think I just accidentally gave the pizza guy some cum soaked money…” she commented dryly as she set the boxes down on the corner of the table.  
Taylor, looked up at her from the wad of paper towels she was holding and her eyes widened, “You didn’t.”  
Mitzi began to laugh, “I think I did: poor guy!”  
Taylor laughed along with her, “Mitzi! You nasty fuck! That’s terrible!”  
Mitzi laughed more loudly, “It wasn’t on purpose! You had me all stressed out and I forgot that I freakin jizzed all over my hand!”  
“I don’t feel bad for you; you made me cum all over the coffee table!” Taylor’s laughter grew louder as well.  
The two continued to laugh for a long moment before Mitzi shook her head, “Oh geez, that’s too funny. Anyway, I bet you’re starving now, I know I am.”  
Taylor’s penis was still hanging out of her shorts, and she tucked it back into her briefs before she turned into the kitchen, “Last time I ever jack off with you!” She shouted playfully from the kitchen as she washed her hands.  
“I doubt it,” Mitzi chuckled.  
A moment later, Taylor emerged from the kitchen with two plates and two more cans of soda, “So… you gonna take them up on the offer?”  
Mitzi had almost forgotten how their mutual masturbation mishap had started, “Well, the stuff is nice… I think I will.”  
Taylor smiled, “I think you should. Anyway, can I ask you to get me a slice, or are you gonna cum all over it?”  
Mitzi grabbed the plates and pressed her lips together before smiling, “Keep pushing your luck, girl, and I just might.”


End file.
